Best Total Drama OC Contest!
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: Do you have an OC that you think is great and want on a good fanfiction! Then post your form to the master of OCs (me) and your OC can get a role in the next episode of my fanfiction, Total Drama Twilight Zone! Remember, time is limited, and it is suggested you read Total Drama Twilight Zone and/or Boney Island before filling the form! Send forms in review box,thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it is mstotaldrama! I've been writing a total drama season arc, based on OCs. I like to consider myself an expert at portraying them. So, I'm holding this contest to see which author can create the best Original Character. The winner of this contest will have their OC make an appearance in my current story "Total Drama Twilight Zone", which I hope you read if you liked my previous story.

Here's my OC form:

Name:

Nickname(Optional):

Personality:

Age:

Species(Since this a supernatural story):

Skin color:

Hair color/style:

Eye color/shape:

Clothing-

Everyday:

Make up:

Accessories(piercings, tattoos):

Powers:

Send your form into the review box, thanks. And please check out my Total Drama Boney Island Fanfiction as well as my Total Drama Twilight Zone Fanfiction.


	2. The Ultimate Big Bad

Hello, I have an update on the Best OC Contest. I have gotten good entries, and it's gotten hard to chose. So, I'll be including a couple of OCs in the next few episodes, but I will continue the contest. If I get a really good entry for an OC, I'll make a whole episode about them. And near the end of the series, I'll include one of my favorite OCs and portray them in an important role. They could be a great hero from the past, a spirit sent down to help fulfill the prophecy, or even the Big Bad…

So, what are you waiting for?! Send them in!

**Rules:**

**1. **No Mary Sues or Gary Stus, remember, no character is perfect, have real flaws! If I feel that a character sent in is this, I will not hesitate to point them out.

**2. **Be as detailed as you can be in your forms! The more detailed you are in descriptions the better I can portray your character! Ex: Personality.

**3. **Please be diverse in your selections, don't send in just werewolves or vampires or something expected like that, send in creative ideas like a fairy/mummy hybrid or being able to make art come alive or something!

**4. **You can send in MORE THAN ONE OC at a time. If you send in multiple, it will most likely increase your chances at having your OC picked.

**5.(Optional) **I would like it if some of the forms were sent through my Total Drama Twilight Zone Fanfic, it would even give you a chance to read it. (Dang, I have gotten desperate for reviews, I must be obssesed)

Shut up, other me!

Okay, here's the FORM, now updated:

Name:

Nickname: (Optional)

Possible role in show:

Where they live/ how they live on the island:

Personality:

Age:

Species:

Powers:

Skin color:

Body shape:

Hair color/style:

Eye color/shape:

Clothing-

Everyday:

Makeup(optional):

Accessories:


	3. Not over yet!

Announcement Time! I've gotten my first winner in the Best OC Contest, Celeste Wavern by OnlyMe13. Celeste is a well thought out character, and a very interesting one at that. As a prize, Celeste has gotten a big role in the latest two parter of Total Drama Twilight Zone! Check it out if you wanna see how she is!

Here's her form:

Name: Celeste Wavern.

Nickname: None.

Possible Role in the Show: The wise and noble guide who appears when someone needs advice or when they are in need of desperate help.

Where they live/How they live on the island: She had build an extravagant multi-colored tree house home in the most secluded and wild part of the forest where she grew her own vegetable garden to live off of. The tree is old and huge like a tower and so are it's branches. In one thick branch she built her own room, but in two other ones she built a kitchen and an observation deck to examine the stars. A living room sits in the center of the tree where she mostly uses as a place to paint, think or even mediate. All of these different places are connected by rope bridges and a rope ladder that helps climb up the tree.

Personality: Celeste is an honest, kind and sweet girl who has a caring nature when it comes to friends. Even though she's never around any people, she can be pretty friendly around them and very helpful as well. Even though she wanders a lot, she's a pretty deep thinker too and is considered not only smart but a genius as well. She like to act all mystic and is often the curious type, trying to find the answers for every little thing by listening closely. Anything interesting can catch her eye and she's try to understand it as much as she can. In short, she's sort of like the calm and laid back mysterious loner girl that comes and goes as she pleases, whether people think they need to chat with her or not.

Age: She looks 16, but she's not completely sure just how old she is.

Species: A Human Oracle.

Powers: Her eyes flash red whenever she gets a prediction, can show others a glimpse of their future by touching their foreheads, she can even teleport where ever she wants in any region and she can sense when danger is close by.

Skin Color: A dark bronze skin tone.

Body Shape: Slender, about 5 foot 6 and with a curvy figure.

Hair Color/Style: Long dark wavy red velvet hair that she keeps tied up in a high pony tail along with bangs that cover her forehead.

Eye Color/Shape: Golden amber and round.

Clothing-  
>Everyday: A red V-neck shirt under an orange jacket along with a red and orange plaid skirt; Gold colored tights with red suns spotted on it and a pair of dark brown boots.<p>

Make Up: Just red lipstick.

Accessories: A brown belt with gold studs, amber star earrings, six silver bangle bracelets on each wrist and a garnet stone necklace shaped like a sun.

**Additional Info: **

· Oracle outfit(for being Mystic): A Lime dress with long sleeves that seems to be glowing

· Has a slight Trini accent

· New Ability: Soul Reading

Meaning: The person can read a person's Soul age, memories, history of reincarnated selves, and their true self just from reading the soul of a person.

· Shawn, from Pahkitew Island of the TV season 6 (but not a contestant here) is her boyfriend, living in her tree house with her. Cause let's face it: it would be pretty likely how Shawn and Celeste would find a partner in each other!

Alright, keep sending in forms, cause the competition is not over yet!


End file.
